


Teamwork

by Sodamnbored



Category: Free!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodamnbored/pseuds/Sodamnbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Makoto have been fighting a lot, so Haru gets them together to help with their teamwork. Warning lemons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or any characters used.

****

   Rin strode confidently towards the front door of his perspective boyfriend. Haru had invited him over, and he knew all too well what _that_ meant. He was glad that Haru asked him over. It had been a little while since their last "training session". Not to mention the fact that he hadn’t invited a certain brunet. If that wasn't a sign that the raven would soon pick him as his official boyfriend, he didn't know what was.

   Of course he knew that while he and Haru hooked up for "extra training", Makoto was also keeping him busy. Rin frowned in annoyance. Really, Makoto had Haru all day at school and swim practise; couldn't he let Rin have Haru outside of school? However, anytime he would voice his complaints, Makoto would simply smile his sweet innocent smile and say that he and Haru liked it, so he'd just have to deal with it.

   And it wasn't like Haru was much help either. During their arguments, which had been getting more frequent and intense lately, he'd just sit on the side-lines with that bored expression and let them work it out themselves – which of course they never did. It wasn't just verbal battles. They had started using their time with Haru as a way to fight.

   Rin grumbled to himself again as he reached the door. _'Why can't that idiot just tell that leech to back off? I know he wants me – and who wouldn't – so he should just make it official already.'_ He thought smugly.

   The thought of Makoto's reaction when he hears Haru pick Rin made him cheer up. Because he _will_ pick him. He'll make sure of it. After all, he doubted that that stupid jerk was able to make Haru feel as good as he could. And Haru would surely see this and want the best of the best. And it was time to remind him exactly who that was.

   He was pretty sure he was still in the lead. He'd had Haru last right? Must have; it was only a few days ago...still, you never could be too careful with that sneaky whale; always trying to steal his prize.

   He didn't bother knocking as he entered the house and went to the living room to look for Haru. He stopped dead in the doorway at the sight of the pair sitting in the middle of the floor by the low table.

   ' _That sneaky bastard!'_ thought Rin angrily, as he heard Haru moan. This was _his_ night and _his_ Haru. Dammit, he should've come an hour earlier.

   Haru was sitting wrapped up in Makoto's arms, a pink blush on his cheeks, while Makoto sucked on his neck.

   ' _Why is_ he _here? Did he break in? I should probably rescue Haru.'_

   A floorboard creaked under him, alerting the brunet of the intrusion. His face instantly turned bright red as he quickly removed his hands from the raven, and began to stutter out an apology in a typically Makoto way, when he finally looked up at who was there. Instantly his attitude changed. The blush was replaced by a slightly irritated look.

   "Oh, it's just you," he said calmly. "Would you please leave? We're kinda busy here."

   He was already reaching out his arms to Haru again when Rin suddenly marched over and threw the brunet back across the room by the collar of his shirt. Makoto was taken by surprise and landed ungracefully on the other side of the room, giving Rin plenty of space to kneel down in front of the raven.

   "Hey Rin. When did you get here? Want some tea? Maybe some mackerel?" greeted Haru, completely indifferent to the less than normal situation.

   Ignoring the offer, Rin gripped Haru's shoulders tightly, looking him in the eyes seriously.

   "Haru, are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he do anything against your will?" he asked hurriedly, immediately jumping to the worst case scenarios and thinking the worst of the brunet.

   Before the raven could respond, there was a snort of laughter from behind and Rin looked round to see Makoto sitting back up.

   "Of course not. He's my boyfriend; I wouldn't do anything like that. And everything I did, he _loved_ it," answered Makoto with a grin. "Like I'd have to force him anyway."

   Rin immediately whipped back round to Haru, his grip almost crushing the poor boy as he leaned his face right in until their noses were almost touching.

Then he practically yelled, "BOYFRIEND?! What does he mean _boyfriend_?! You haven't actually called him that right?"

   Haru, though slightly shocked by the volume, remained more or less blank faced as he replied, "no, I haven't said anything like that. Can you let go, you're kind of crushing my shoulders and I need them to swim."

   Rin released his hold on the boy and relaxed a little in relief. He could wait to be called Haru's boyfriend. Honestly the title didn't matter to him as long as he had Haru to himself, but he knew he absolutely did not want Makoto to have that title.

   "Hah, what's the matter Rin? Were you scared?" teased the brunet with a laugh.

   Rin towered over the smiling brunet with a glare. "As if. I just didn't want Haru to lead you on too much. It'd only make it harder on you when he decides he only wants me."

   Makoto stood now as well, looking down at the red head. Feigning friendliness, he said, "That's awfully thoughtful of you Rin."

   "Well I'm a very nice person," he glared back.

   "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore because Haru-chan only needs me," he assured with a cheerful smile, but his eyes were serious.

   "You're just being selfish Makoto," retorted Rin, his tone still civilised and conversational. "Don't you think Haru deserves the best? I do, and the best is me. And here I thought you were his friend."

   "It goes way beyond friendship. And I'm a much better friend to him than you've ever been."

   "Pfft, since when?"

   "Since forever. I knew him way before you did. Back when we were little kids."

   "And you're saying you wanted to bang him back then too? You're such a pervert!"

   At that, Makoto's face went bright red and things really kicked off. "No, that's not what I'm saying at all! I'm saying I care way more about him than you and I always have!"

   "Why, because you mother him? How does that count?"

   "At least I never abandoned him like you did!"

   Rin hesitated at that and looked away, hurt. Makoto didn't say anything else either, unsure of where they stood. Haru as usual sat on the side-lines and kept out of it, although he too seemed to be holding his breath.

   After a moment though Rin played it off and said dramatically, "but that enriched our relationship, what with my dramatic return and our emotional making up."

   Makoto scoffed at that. " _Dramatic return?_ You just challenged him to a race in a pool with no water. How is that dramatic? You wouldn't have even had to make up in the first place if you hadn't been such a dick! And it was only _emotional_ because you cried like a baby!"

   Blushing slightly, he yelled back, "at least I don't hog other people's Harus like you, you home wrecker!"

   "I do not _hog_ Haru!"

   "Do too! I had him first and then I catch you two in the locker room. And by the way, if that's really the best you can do, then you should just step aside and let me have him. At least I took him somewhere private and comfortable."

   "Oh please! You just happened to be here Rin. If you'd wanted him on a goddamn train you'd have made a move there, so don't act all high and mighty with me. Besides, he didn't mind, he wanted it too. And another thing – who says you had him first?"

   That thought stopped Rin in his tracks. He supposed he didn't really know if Makoto had been there first. He'd always just assumed. But Haru never said otherwise. And he'd been so...and acted so...No. He was sure he was first.

   The arguing continued for a while until Rin finally turned exasperated to Haru. "Haru, will you please just talk some sense into him already? Tell him you only want me."

   Makoto hummed lightly, smiling brightly at Rin. "That's weird, why do you want Haru to lie to you?"

   Before the red head could get another word in, Haru piped up. "Why don't we take a break? It's getting late and I'm getting hungry. We could order something?"

   Right away Makoto was kneeling in front of the raven on his toes flashing a genuine sweet smile.

   "No need to waste the money. I can just cook for us." Then he looked up at Rin, changing to a smug smirk and added, "I cook for him. All the time."

   Rin just shrugged with an amused grin. "So? That just makes you like his maid or something."

   "Not a _maid_. I cook for him like a boyfriend. Or a husband."

   The red head scowled at him. "More like a wife. Do you have a cute apron too? _Mrs. Nanase."_

   Makoto pouted slightly before smirking at him darkly. "Fine. I'm his wife. But that means all the spots are taken, so you're nothing to him."

   Rin looked almost worried for an instant before a deep glare set in and he turned back to Haru.

   "Look, will you just pick already? No games. Which one of us do you want?"     He spoke firmly, desperately wanting to see Makoto have to slink off with his tail between his legs, while he and Haru got down to what he came over for.

   Makoto also looked to Haru expectantly, obviously keen to see a similar sight. Haru looked back from one to the other, looking a little uncomfortable under the intense stares.

   "I..." he began hesitantly, "I want both of you. I like you both and I have a good time with both of you."

   "But you have a better time with me, right Haru?" prompted Rin with a smirk. "I'm _better_ than him right?"

   Before Haru could do or say anything, Makoto shot back, "but I'm clearly _bigger_ than him, right Haru?" He stood up beside Rin, showing the height difference, as if they didn't know what he was insinuating anyway.

   Haru had a slight pink to his cheeks now with these questions and the memories they brought. Rin and Makoto were trying to stare each other down again.

   "Look Makoto. I came over here for a reason and I'm sure Haru's feeling neglected having to wait this long for me, so why don't you go on home, huh?"

   "Heh, funny, cause I seem to remember that me and Haru were already in the middle of _my_ reason. You should just come back another night. Who's hogging now, Rin?"

   "Like hell I'm leaving. One way or another I'm having Haru tonight!"

   "Hmm, I don't know. He's gonna be pretty tired when I'm through with him."

   "Just back off Tachibana. He's mine, and I'm gonna be the one to do him!"

   "Oh, nice,” he grimaced. “But I'll be the one staying with Haru tonight."

   "Why don't you both just do it?"

   Both boys turned and stared at the raven slack jawed. The suggestion alone was shocking but it was also the way that Haru still looked completely relaxed and casual, like when he offered Rin tea.

   "Haru...did you just..." began Makoto.

   "Suggest a threesome?" finished Rin.

   "Yeah. Why not? We've never tried it before. It might be nice if we're all together for once."

   "But with _him?_ " Rin said loudly. He didn't like it when Makoto took Haru away from him and he certainly didn't want to _watch_ him do it.

   "I don't know...that seems...strange...and crowded," said Makoto quietly, glancing at the red head quickly. He wanted to be with Haru, not Rin. Surely three was too many. That pointy-toothed jerk would just get in the way.

   "You've shared a pizza before. Why can't you share me this time?"

   "I don't think it's quite the same thing..." said Makoto weakly.

   "I don't want to share you Haru," said Rin seriously.

   Haru just looked at them, then at the floor, giving nothing away. Makoto's eyes softened as he looked the raven over, and he smiled as kindly as he could muster when he spoke.

   "You're trying to compromise right? Stop us fighting all the time? I bet it's hard on you too. Sorry. I guess...if it'll make you happy," he took a breath, thinking only of the boy in front of him, "I'll do it."

   Haru looked up at him warmly. Rin just looked horrified.

   "What?!" he cried, unable to believe the brunet would be up for something like that. "You're not seriously gonna do it, are you?"

   "Yeah. This is what Haru wants, and I want to make him happy. Sharing him is better than not having him at all," answered Makoto quietly but confidently. When Rin's expression remained the same he added, "of course, you can leave if you're not interested. I can take care of Haru all by myself."

   After a seconds thought Rin replied, "oh hell no! Like I'm gonna leave him alone with a pervert like you! Who knows what you'll do to him!"

   No way was he going to bail on his Haru night and let that sneaky bastard have all the fun.

   "So you're in?" asked Haru.

   "Definitely."

   Though it was decided, none of them made a move, all a little uncertain of how to go about the task, and all a little embarrassed at the extra eyes watching them.

   "So, what do you want me to do?" asked Rin, awkwardly. He wanted to jump Haru right there, but that damn brunet was throwing him off his game.

   "Go home?" suggested Makoto quietly.

   "Makoto, play nice," scolded Haru.

   "Fine. Well you can just stand there like an idiot a while longer if you want, but I'm going to get down to business," said Makoto, leaning his head closer to Haru's.

   The brunet dipped his head the last bit and their lips met. It was soft and gentle and sweet. Soon enough though they were exploring each other's mouths with more vigour, but it was still somewhat gentle. It was enough to provoke a reaction. Haru hummed happily into the kiss which made Makoto smile.

   Rin stayed where he was, watching. Damn that Makoto! He was hogging Haru again. Well he wasn't just going to stand there and take it.

   Striding over and shoving Makoto out of his way, he smugly murmured "let me show you what a real kiss looks like."

   With that he crashed his lips to an equally eager Haru. Their kiss was far more aggressive than the previous one, with Rin attacking the raven's mouth and tongue with his own, but the smaller male did not seem to mind one bit, kissing back with equal fervour.

   Haru was moaning more often now and gripping Rin tightly. The red head threaded his fingers into Haru's hair, tugging just enough to coax out a few more low groans, with his other hand cupping the back of the raven's neck. Feeling slightly smug and wanting to gloat, Rin opened an eye and stared hard at Makoto, while still keeping up the intense make out session.

   The brunet had to admit that it was quite a sight, and couldn't help but watch closely – for Haru, of course. For just kissing, it was definitely hot. He was beginning to feel left out. He wanted Haru back! And then that pointy-toothed jerk looked at him in a way that sparked something in Makoto.

   However, his competitive side won out and he glared back. _'Oh that's it! I'm_ _taking_ _Haru back!"_

   Sliding back over, Makoto gently took hold of Haru's chin and turned his head back to him taking back over, while simultaneously slamming a hand over Rin's face and shoving him out of the way. This time the brunet was dominating and went in more strongly than before, without being too rough. It was Rin's turn to stare, captivated by the sight, after picking himself back up. The strength of the kiss was one thing, but he had to admire the way Makoto could still be so gentle with the smaller male. It was kinda ho... _cough_ – that is, kinda rude of him to steal his Haru away again!

   The fight of a make out session continued on like that, Makoto and Rin both fighting for Haru's attention, all of them beginning to feel a stirring in their pants. Well Makoto and Rin's pants; Haru was in his swimsuit of course. After a while of this back and forth, and after they were all semi-hard, they broke apart, panting for breath and staring with half-lidded eyes and light blushes on their cheeks.

   Makoto and Rin both glanced at each other before making to move back to Haru, neither wanting to be left out. But Haru raised his hands to stop them. They paused obediently, confused.

   "I want," said Haru softly, "you two to kiss now. I want to watch you two."

   The two boys looked at each other. Why did Haru put them through this? They both looked at each other silently for a moment, then back to Haru, who was watching them intensely. Looking again at each other, they silently contemplated it.

   ' _Well, if it's what Haru wants...'_ reasoned Makoto.

   ' _Well, I am horny...and his lips do look kinda soft...'_ reasoned Rin.

   ' _And I bet I could teach him a thing or two!'_ they both thought.

   Makoto was quicker and made the first move, putting his hand on Rin's cheek, the small victory clear in his gaze. In retaliation, Rin gripped the back of Makoto's head and dragged him closer until their lips were mere centimetres away from each other. Rin flashed a smug smile.

   A challenge had been issued and both of them knew it. Suddenly, their lips crashed together roughly, their tongues fighting for dominance. Neither wanted to submit and were using every trick they had to win.

   Fingers tugged on hair and explored any exposed skin. Red eyes stared dangerously into determined green ones. Just then, Makoto sucked hard on Rin's tongue, making the other hesitate for a second as a moan escaped him.

Rin's fingers clenched in the brunet's hair at the victorious look in those green eyes, and an irritated growl vibrated through the kiss. A stronger shade of pink appeared on his cheeks at his embarrassment of slipping up before his competition. Damn that sneaky little home wrecker. Playing dirty, huh? Well, he wouldn't be beaten so easily.

   Rin nibbled the brunet's bottom lip just hard enough and sucked just long enough to coax out a low moan.

   Haru was watching things play out completely enthralled. He had thought that being kissed by both boys was one of the biggest turn-ons ever, but watching them together like this was really something. He'd been hoping for a while that they'd be able to get together and he was very happy with himself for inviting them both here tonight. Not that they needed to know that. Not just yet anyway.

   When the moaning started, the raven felt a definite tightening in his swimsuit. Damn those two were hot! He was so happy they were his. He could see their own bulges growing as they made out as well, and found his hand moving down to rub out some of the tension through his swimsuit. A few panting gasps passed his lips.

   Both boys heard the quiet sounds and were brought abruptly out of their intense make out session. As they parted, they both unconsciously licked their lips before turning to look at the other boy.

   They both stared, transfixed by the sight of Haru touching himself. They both felt a surge in their already tight pants, making them all the more uncomfortable.

   "Haru..." was all Rin could choke out.

   The raven looked back at them with a blush, feeling embarrassed about his reaction to their display, and even more embarrassed at being caught.

   Makoto just smiled one of his sexy smiles as he crawled slowly over to him and said, "Here, let me take care of you."

   His low tone made the smaller male gulp in anticipation as Makoto gave him a quick kiss on the lips before moving down to his neck where he started licking and sucking, getting more groans.

   Rin followed, quietly moving behind Haru.

   "Urgh, you're not going to interrupt _again_ are you?" complained the brunet in between licks.

   "Chill out Makoto. We're supposed to _share_ remember?" replied Rin, as he pulled the smaller male into his lap, reaching a hand around to lightly stroke the hardness poorly concealed in those trunks.

   Another long moan left the raven and he pressed back onto Rin's arousal, beginning to grind against it, making the red head tighten his hold on him.

   Seeking attention, Makoto trailed kisses down Haru's neck, to his chest, unzipping his blue hooded top as he went for better access. The raven shrugged it off completely and Rin tossed it aside with his free hand. As the brunet was kissing down his chest, he stroked across the smaller male's nipples, making said male grip tightly to his shirt and bite his lip in an effort to keep his heated moan from getting out.

   Rin gave a slight groan as Haru's reactions affected him as well. Makoto, taking notice of this, stopped kissing his way down Haru's torso and grinned up at the red head.

   "Want some too?" he teased, as he reached up and rubbed his thumb over Rin's t-shirt where his nipple was.

   Even through his clothes it was a surprisingly intense sensation and it made Rin shiver at the touch. Smirking, Makoto continued his ministrations on the raven until he reached the hem of the trunks. He casually brushed Rin's hand away, earning a growl of protest from him and a whimper from Haru, and pulled the swimsuit down to the boys’ thighs, freeing the turgid member.

   Before he could go any further, however, Haru began tugging on his shirt. Getting the message, Makoto straightened up and with Haru taking the lead, they removed his own shirt. Haru also liked skin on skin and to see both Makoto and Rin with as little clothing as possible.

   "Rin, you too," said Haru, looking back at him.

   With Haru's position, he could not turn around to remove Rin's shirt himself so the read head began pulling it off himself. His hands had only gripped the hem of his t-shirt when Makoto's took hold as well. Surprised, Rin allowed the brunet to pull off his shirt for him and toss it aside.

   Without another word, Makoto leant back down and took Haru into his mouth in one go. The raven's head shot back and rested on Rin's shoulder. The sight of the brunet working Haru like that gave Rin another surge in his member and he began softly humping against the raven on top of him, which made the smaller boy's moans increase.

   Rin began kissing and sucking on Haru's neck and along to his shoulder, while his hands snaked around his waist and up his chest to lightly play with his nipples. With all this attention, Haru could no longer hold himself back and cried out wantonly.

   Sucking on Haru and hearing the lewd moans was really starting to affect Makoto and he had to reach back and adjust his pants. Seeing this, Rin reached forward too and roughly kneaded the bulge he found in the brunet's pants, getting a long groan in response.

   "Need some help with that?" teased Rin with a smirk.

   Haru's hand shot to tangle in Makoto's hair when he groaned. He gripped tightly; the vibration had almost been too much.

   "Ma-Makoto," he panted.

   Not wanting to have Haru come so soon, the brunet reluctantly pulled away with a pop. Instead, he went back up to kiss the raven on the lips again, loving the way their tongues tangled together. He pulled the smaller male as close to him as he could, their chests flush against each other, with Rin right against Haru's back.

   Makoto and Haru kept kissing while Rin licked around the shell of Haru's ear, his hot wet breath making the raven shiver in pleasure. The brunet started rubbing himself against Haru while Rin nibbled on his lobe.

   Makoto quickly undid his restricting pants and pulled himself out. Taking hold of Haru's member as well, he began to stroke them together, making the raven shudder out a moan, muffled by Makoto's mouth.

   "Hey, no fair," complained Rin softly, moving to kneel beside Haru. "What about me?"

   Haru, breaking the kiss for air, took the time to hastily undo Rin's jeans. Rin pushed them down along with his underwear and let his erection leap up. To his surprise, the brunet's hand opened up, inviting him in. Rin quickly pressed his arousal up against the other two and Makoto's hands immediately closed around all three of them and began pumping them all together.

   Rin had to bite his lip hard in an effort to hold back. Even Makoto seemed to be struggling, gritting his teeth until they were in danger of breaking. Haru was a little less successful. He kept making all manner of noises to torture the other boys' self-restraint.

   Rin had to admit that Makoto's hands really were quite gifted and definitely knew what they were doing. It felt so good! And Makoto had to admit that having Rin's arousal pressed up against him like that was surprisingly hot. Having three was definitely better than two – at least once in a while. It was just so much more! And Haru was simply enjoying the feeling, having already known how good both of them were, and praising his own genius for getting them to team up.

   All too quickly though, all three of them were getting dangerously close and had to stop. They couldn't come before the best part after all. No more teasing. It was time to get down to business.

   "Haru?" panted Makoto, looking to the flushed smaller male.

   Understanding, Haru pointed to the hall and answered, "bathroom. There's some hand lotion."

   Nodding, Makoto quickly left to retrieve it. Rin watched impressed as he left. Normally a guy with that big (and damn it _was_ big) a hard on would look ridiculous running around half naked with it just hanging out like that, but _damn_ Makoto Tachibana could even make that look weirdly sexy.

   Turning back to Haru, Rin wanted to just get on with it, but he supposed he really ought to wait for Makoto to get back. So instead he chose to yank Haru's swimsuit off the rest of the way and discard his own jeans and underwear. With that done but Makoto still absent, Rin felt he was justified to at least make out with Haru some more.

   He had just dived on the raven, pressing up against him as closely as possible, with his tongue exploring intensely, when Makoto came back in, also naked, having apparently discarded his clothes somewhere in the hall. He was already squirting a generous amount of lotion onto his hand before kneeling behind Haru.

   He groaned deeply as he started rubbing the cold liquid onto his hot arousal. Rin couldn't help but peek at the sight, and was sure Haru was too. Snapping out of it, Rin realised what Makoto was prepping for and broke the kiss abruptly.

   "Hey! Who said you get to top Haru? That's my job!" he said possessively, glaring at the taller male.

   "Should've been quicker then," smirked the brunet. "Besides, Haru wants _me_ inside him. Don't you Haru-chan?"

   Haru nodded with lust filled half lidded eyes. In fairness, he would've reacted the same to Rin. He just needed it, and soon.

Eyeing Makoto's impressive manhood, Rin argued, "Makoto, you're seriously gonna destroy Haru with that thing."

   Smirking, the brunet replied "maybe that's the point."

   After slicking up his fingers sufficiently, Makoto rubbed one around Haru's opening in warning. Obediently, Haru raised himself on his hands and knees, waiting.

   Smirking at the invitation, Makoto slid a finger in. A slight hiss came from the raven, followed by a deep groan. Haru adjusted to pain quickly nowadays, though Makoto knew from recent experience that he was still wonderfully tight. Makoto was actually a little glad that Haru had ‘been around the pool’ a few times so he didn't have to prep him as thoroughly as he used to. Curling his finger just right really made the smaller boy moan, as he thrust back further onto the brunet. Hating to wait, Makoto quickly slipped in another finger, the third following soon after, stretching him out hurriedly.

   Still watching the show, Rin slid his hand under the raven and started stroking his needy arousal lightly, his other hand playing with the smaller teen’s nipples.

   "Shit! Rin!" he moaned, looking up at the red head, flushed. He then looked over his shoulder to the brunet. "Ma..koto...hurry up already!"

   Makoto, never one to disappoint, removed his fingers and pressed his member against the raven's entrance. He slowly pushed in all the way.

   "Ahh...shit," he panted quietly to himself. How the hell did Haru manage to stay this tight?

   "Too much for you Tachibana?" smirked Rin.

   "Please Sharkboy; I could handle more than you any day."

   " _Makoto_ ," whined Haru desperately.

   Makoto chuckled lightly. "So sexy when you beg for me."

   The brunet obediently pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in, making the raven yell. Rin, tired of being ignored, released Haru's member and moved around to kneel in front of his face.

   "You're so mean Haru," he pouted, but his voice was low and seductive. "You're always playing with Makoto. Take care of me too, okay?"

   Rin held his member up to Haru's lips for him and loved the way the raven was staring back at it, all needy and desperate. That was one of Rin's favourite things about Haru nights. For how blank faced he usually was, he was anything but in these situations.

   Haru teasingly flicked his tongue over the slit of Rin's arousal, swiping away a drop of pre-cum, and getting a sharp hiss from the red head. Encouraged, he licked around the head, still just a tease, but knowing Rin loved it. He supposed he was being selfish though. He'd hated when Makoto made him wait. Instead of small licks, he gave one long one to the underside of Rin's arousal before taking him completely into his mouth.

   Rin's fingers immediately tangled in Haru's hair, tugging gently. Haru pressed Rin up to the roof of his mouth with his tongue as he sucked down, and dragged his teeth lightly along the top on the way back up, making Rin shudder out a moan. Damn Haru was good at that. It was so warm, so wet, so good! He had to really push his self-control not to thrust further into that amazing mouth.

   Makoto was having a similar problem trying to keep up a rhythm. Not only was being inside Haru the most amazing feeling ever, but all the quick clenches of those tanned muscles, the little mewling whimpers, the occasional thrusts back onto him – it was too much! And on top of all that, now he had to deal with all of Rin's moaning too, not to mention the sight of Haru sucking him dry.

   He couldn't help but give a particularly strong thrust that even Rin felt. Haru moaned the loudest he had all night and the vibrations almost undid Rin.

   "F- _fuck_...Makoto you bastard," moaned Rin.

   Makoto was too preoccupied with Haru clenching around him and ramming back onto him to retort.

   "Oh god Haru!" was all he could manage. "Shit...don't think I'll..l-last much lo – _annhn_!"

   "M-me _nngh_ either," panted Rin.

   A low moan from Haru told them he was close too. He was sucking furiously now and moaning shamelessly. Giving up on rhythmic thrusts, Makoto slammed in desperately, reaching round to jerk Haru off roughly.

   With a final hard thrust to his prostate and a tight jerk to his member, Haru came hard into Makoto's hand. As he tightened up he pushed Makoto over the edge as well and felt the hot liquid filling him. The moan that erupted from him undid Rin as well, and with a final deep groan Rin came in his mouth. Haru swallowed it all eagerly around Rin's softening member.

   With tired but satisfied sighs, Makoto and Rin pulled out and sat back. Haru was extremely tired and almost buckled without the other two supporting him. Seeing this, both Rin and Makoto moved to either side of him, trapping him in a hug.

   "What's wrong Haru? Can't handle both of us?" laughed Rin softly.

   "You're always so cute after Haru-chan," smiled Makoto.

   "You try dealing with both of you at once. You'd be tired too," pouted Haru sleepily.

   "Let's go to bed then. We can stay over right?" asked Rin, feeling tired as well.

   Haru nodded, his eyelids dropping closed.

   "We'll clean up later," said Makoto softly, then added with a faint smirk, "round two tomorrow."

   "Sure, but _I'm_ topping," answered Rin.

   "We'll see about that."

   Before moving, and before Haru fell asleep, both boys simultaneously leaned down and gave a light kiss to each of Haru's cheeks. A small smile appeared on his face.

   "Night Haru," they said quietly together, with their own smiles.

   Looking back up at each other across the raven's head, they both found themselves keeping their smiles.

   ' _So maybe sharing Haru isn't so bad,'_ thought Rin.

   ' _I guess he didn't get in the way as much as I expected,'_ thought Makoto.

   They both leaned over slightly and their lips gently brushed together in a sweet kiss.

   "Night Makoto."

   "Night Rin."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was alright, and sorry if they're a bit OOC. This was actually the first fic I ever wrote so it might not be very good. Thanks for reading though, I love you for that, and I'll love you even more if you'd take the time to review! :)


End file.
